Redubbing is the process of replacing the audio track in a video, and has traditionally been used in translating movies and television shows, and in video games for audiences that speak a different language than the original audio recording. Redubbing may also used to replace speech with different audio of the same language, such as redubbing a movie for television broadcast. Conventionally, a replacement audio is meticulously scripted in an attempt to select words that approximate the lip-shapes of actors or animation characters in a video, and a skilled voice actor ensures that the new recording synchronizes well with the original video. The overdubbing process can be time consuming, expensive, and discrepancies between the lip movements of the speaker in the video and the replacement audio may be distracting and appear awkward to viewers.